Compelling Tribute (Stormcloaks)
Loot from wagon chest |type = Civil War quest |QuestID = CWMission07 }} Compelling Tribute is a quest available in . After a successful campaign in Falkreath, Ulfric offers a covert mission to gain leverage in the Reach by using blackmail. Note that this quest can be impossible if the quest The Forsworn Conspiracy is completed and the bug which makes the guards and Raerek hostile has become prevalent. This quest can be skipped if before its start, Markarth was surrendered to the Stormcloaks during the peace treaty of "Season Unending." Background Galmar Stone-Fist has sent me to investigate the possibility of blackmailing Raerek. As Igmund's Steward, he might be able to provide important information and assets. Objectives #Find evidence #Blackmail Raerek #Report to Galmar Stone-Fist #Meet the men #Follow Ralof and ambush the enemy scout #Take over the caravan #Report back to Ralof #Report success to Galmar Stone-Fist Walkthrough After a successful campaign in Falkreath Hold, Ulfric Stormcloak indicates that he needs every able bodied man to bolster his operations in the Reach. The new base of operations is where Galmar Stone-Fist is awaiting with new orders. Upon reporting to Galmar, I was offered a covert mission of subterfuge and blackmail in Markarth as a means to gain leverage in The Reach. Rumor has it that Raerek, Jarl Igmund's uncle and Steward, is a faithful Talos worshiper but not at all a true Son of Skyrim. If a way can be found to confront him with his belief, he may be persuaded to aid the cause. Finding evidence The seat of power in Markarth is Understone Keep, hewn into the rock to the city's southwest. Raerek's quarters are located in the northwestern wing of the keep and secured by an adept lock. Guards frequently patrol the halls at all hours, however Raerek will be attending to the Jarl throughout most of the day. Searching the dresser will reveal Raerek's Inscribed Amulet of Talos. Accosting him regarding his resistance to The Cause will garner his feelings that Ulfric is a dangerous man and that he is no friend of the Markarth to which Raerek is so unyieldingly loyal. However, threatened with the prospect of having his faith in Talos made public, Raerek bends his knee to demand as otherwise the Thalmor would imprison him and forever besmirch the Jarl's family name. Reluctantly, Raerek tells of a large, heavily guarded wagon filled with silver and weapons headed to Solitude. It is possible to aquire a leveled amount of septims out of Raerek by choosing the persuasion option, which does not require a high level in Speech. Back at the Reach Stormcloak Camp, Galmar is pleased to hear of such a lucrative target and indicates that he has a scouting party already out in the field near the area the wagon should be located. Securing the wagon A small scouting party led by Ralof can be located by heading east up the road and past Broken Tower Redoubt. Ralof indicates that they have actually been tracking the wagon for some time and that it has recently had an "accident" which has stopped the wagon in its tracks and will allow for an ambush. You have the choice to stick to the plan of Ralof's or take all of this by yourself. If you choose to stick to the plan, Ralof and his men will follow the road to the SE and take down the enemy scout. After neutralizing the scout, Ralof and his men will head to the top of the ridge to act as fire support, raining arrows down upon the Imperial guards, leaving them easy pickings for an assault. Conclusion Once all the Imperials have been killed, Ralof will indicate that Galmar should be notified of the success and that a new wagon should be sent for the loot. Opening the chest in the back of the wagon will net a dozen or so silver ingots as well as other miscellaneous items and swords. After returning to the camp with the good news, Galmar will provide coin for a job well done and new orders. The Battle for Fort Sungard is brewing and needs fresh support to commence. Journal Bugs de:Erzwungener Tribut (Sturmmäntel) ru:Военная добыча (Братья Бури) Category:Stormcloak Quests